fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lutece
Lutece (リュテス Rixyutesu) is an independent mage well known throughout Earthland by her alias Paragon. Formerly a member of a small light guild, Lutece left for unknown reasons, seeking to pursue her own interests over her guild's. Appearance Lutece is a slim, short female with short, dark blue hair and an eye patch on her left eye. For footwear, she often wears unique, shin high boots that are almost like socks. Wherever she goes, Lute is always seen carrying her Nōdachi, in a black sheathe with red string tied near the bottom of the sheath. Lutece's attire almost always consists of a cream colored, full length dress that flows down into a "skirt-pants". The dress itself is sleeveless, and often coupled with a gold ribbon. On top of the dress, she wears a Dark Blue fur coat that is tied onto two brass bells. The coat is tied with a red sash, and has a red, fiery pattern on the collar. Personality Lutece is very confident in her abilities, often taking things on in a sarcastic, brash manner, an action that is often percieved by others as laziness. Despite her "laziness", Lutece often attempts to accomplish her tasks as quickly as possible, resorting to over the top methods such as her Cupcakes or peculiar Sword Style to save as much time as possible. In addition to her brashness, Lute doesn't hesitate to offer her own thoughts on a subject, particularly her annoyance at a companion's behaviour or actions. Her actions towards a behaviour would often lead to arguments or the splitting up of teams based purely upon personal thoughts. It should be noted though, that despite her sometimes rude attitude towards certain individuals, Lutece does indeed apologize to her companions, given time to mull over her own actions. A final trait of hers that should be recognized is her superb loyalty, willingly throwing herself into harms way to protect her friends. Although open to belief, Lutece commonly claims that she once had the chance to join one of the "world's strongest teams" but declined to continue watching over her friends, a further "testament" to her loyalty. Copy Copy (ぎせい Gisei)- A physical trait that not only earned Lutece her title of Paragon, but also separates her from virtually any other mage in Earthland. Lutece's skill Copy allows her to copy anothers physical movements without any effort purely through visual comprehension. Lutece's only requirement is to personally observe the movement before being able to copy it, an aspect similar to Muscle Memory. In addition to being able to copy the movement, Lutece can also tweak the movements, adding power or speed to the technique, thereby truly duplicating and making it into her own. This is to say, that once Lutece sees a technique purely based upon physical movement, she can turn it into her own and easily eclipse the original person's technique. Despite having an almost perfect ability, there are two points that limit the moves that Lutece can copy. The first is the fact that the move has to be purely physical. That is, if a punch were to be thrown, Lutece would be able to copy it. On the other hand, if the same punch were to be used, but used in conjunction with any form of magic then she would not be able to copy it. (As an example, Lutece would be able to Copy a punch however, she would not be able to copy '''Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' even if it was exactly the same as the aforementioned punch'') The second barrier is that the moves would have to be within Lutece's capabilities. While she is capable of superb physical traits, there are easily several people out there in Earthland who are stronger or faster than she is. While Lute would be able to copy their movements, she would not be able to perform it to it's full extent, being able to only use a fraction of it at the risk of causing injury to her body. Clone Clone (クローン Kuroun) is an extension of Lutece's Copy ability, allowing her to temporarily overcome the second barrier of the Copy ability. The difference between her and the "target's" physical ability is completely ignored, and Lute is capable of performing their physical techniques to a minimum of 110%. Possibly regarded as the physical version of the White Dragon Slayer technique White Drive, all of Lute's physical capabilities are drastically increased, to the extent that she is able to easily combine two or more techniques that she had previously copied. Unfortunately, Clone doesn't come without it's own consequences. Primarily, the reason why Clone is considered an extension is because the performance of a technique far beyond Lute's capabilities naturally places a large amount of stress upon her body, allowing her to only use the extension for a maximum of three minutes. The stress not only prevents her from using Clone or Copy for that matter, but it also renders her inactive shortly afterwards, her body being forced to recuperate for several days afterwards. The second consequence is the fact that, once a move is used in Clone, Lute unfortunately loses all muscle memory of that move, essentially losing it once she uses it at it's maximum potential. Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist- Lutece's style of swordsmanship, unlike the majority of Sword Users in Earthland, composes entirely of brutal, "guerrilla" like movements, ending with the slaughter of her opponents. Unlike other swordsmen who employ their blade as a both offensive and defensive tool, a medium to cut down their foes, Lutece uses her sword to purely kill. What this details is that, rather than blocking strikes, she dodges them. Rather than clashing with her foe, she punches them. And instead of cutting them down, she leaps up to them and viciously stabs her blade through either their skulls or vital organs, usually leading to an instant death. Her handle on the blade is more than often a backhanded grip, which she finds far more effective in "Hacking and Slashing them with". However, despite the destructive, brutal tactics, Lutece is not without proper training. She's aware of how to appropriately handle a sword, as well as how to properly use it as a weapon rather than a tool for destruction, but only uses the "Proper way" when she's up against a stronger opponent or several people. Enhanced Durability- Lutece is known to be surprisingly durable, to the extent of being able to survive the fall and still be active after slipping off of the roof of a building that surpassed 200 feet. Her ability to survive direct blows that would easily cripple most people is a trait that completely stuns others, and is something that she commonly takes advantage of to make a quick escape- jumping off of buildings into the streets below. While being able to take on large, physical blows and be able to shake them off, Lutece is completely prone to weaponry, particularly blades or objects that can cut her skin. Her body is particularly vulnerable to “’’cutting’’” motions; to the extent that dull blade would still be able to seriously wound her. Ironically, to solve this problem, Lute uses a sword herself, using guerrilla tactics to quickly end a fight with a weapon wielding opponent. Enhanced Flexibility- In a perhaps stereotypical relation to her slim, womanly figure; Lutece is surprisingly flexible throughout her entire body, being able to not only turn her arms back a full 270 degrees, but also able to easily bend backwards until her head touches the floor. Her flexibility allows for Lute to employ swift, agile movements in combat, able to not only surprise her opponents but also to physically cover all of her blind spots. Although ‘’now’’ Lute refrains from flaunting her flexibility, she commonly uses it in conjunction with her Bow, using her legs to either hold herself on a bar or support her against a wall of sorts, presenting her with several unique angles that often leads to an instant death. Equipment Shadow Heart (シャドーき''Shadou Ki'')- Shadow Heart, although a rather impractical title, is the name that Lutece gave to her Nōdachi. It is a large sword, boasting a blade roughly 4-5 feet in length. Adorned with white patterns near the base, the tsuba is roughly in the shape of a tear drop. The handle itself is an interesting figure, rather than being smooth like most swords, this one is distorted and completely "bumpy". Shadow Heart's primary physical property is the fact that, while the blade is still strong, it's completely light, allowing for quick, easy maneuvers by Lutece to easily down her opponents. Almost eerily though, the sword itself seems to possess its own physical conscious, as whenever Lutece goes for the finishing blow, the blade almost always redirects itself to the Heart of the opponent. The sword itself has passed several hands over the centuries, being robbed from the original owner. This in turn set into motion a series of bloody events where it would eventually find itself into Lutece's possession after she threw her cupcakes in a mad frenzy and found it on an unfortunate soul's body. Despite it seeming to be an ordinary Nōdachi, Shadow Heart holds one magical "ability" that well and truly makes it a fearsome weapon. Every time the blade strikes through a person's heart, it glows a light red. The red represents the magic directly stolen from the victim, which either has to be released in an arc of energy otherwise it dissipates within 10 seconds. With each consecutive kill made with the sword underneath the time limit, the stronger the blade becomes until it's nothing but a blur of bright red, released into a fearsome arc of magical energy. Bow- A bow is a flexible, ranged weapon, strung taut from end to end with a string. Arrows are notched into the string and then drawn. The arrow is then released and the string pushes the arrow forward. There are several varieties of bows, with some even having their own personal customizations. Lutece's bow consists of a pale yellow metal that considerably things near the center, with a detachable metal wire as the strung taut. The wire itself holds several purposes, able to detach one end so that the bow can be used as an improvised "whip" of sorts, or removed to be used as a chocking medium. Furthermore, the metal of the bow seems to be extremely durable, able to still be in shape after Lute uses it to commonly bash her opponents, hard enough to knock them unconscious. In terms of arrows, she commonly utilizes her Fire-Make: Arrows and Fire-Make: Blossoming Lotus rather than ordinary arrows, since they do not have to necessarily be carried around. Cupcakes- A highly explosive item that Lutece carries around with her, Cupcakes are the result of Lutece's daily attempts at baking food. Deceitful to the average person, each cupcake is highly volatile, exploding at the slightest piercing contact. Meaning that, while they can be dropped, if bitten or even poked with a nail, they would dramatically explode upon impact. The average cupcake possesses a detonation velocity of 18,450 ft/s - enough firepower to easily destroy a watchtower composed of metal and stone. This would add up to the fact that on average, a single cupcake would possess the strength and range to decimate 10 people in a single blast. For concealment purposes, Lutece commonly carries the cupcakes around in a lunchbox inside a saddlebag, commonly with icing on top. *'Cupcake Factory' (カップケーキ ファクトリー Kappukeeki Fakutorii)- Cupcake Factory is a technique that Lutece employs using her cupcakes. Gathering a bunch of cupcakes within her arms, she leaps up above them and throws them down towards the target, literally making it "rain cupcakes". The result, if successful, is an unfortunate death by explosive cupcakes. Interestingly, whenever she uses this move, Lutece always shouts out the phrase "Cupcakes for Everyone!" Magic Fire-Make (火メイクの魔法; Hi Meiku no Mahō): Lutece's primary magic, this particular branch of molding magic allows her to create objects from fire itself. As most casters do, Lute uses both hands to generate her creations, doing so by branding both hands into a triangle pointing upwards followed by the incantation of "Fire Make:...". In relation to fire's burning capabilities, Lutece commonly uses her magic for offensive purposes. She possess a complete mastery over the magic, specializing in using it both in and outside of battle for a large variety of purposes. Interestingly, despite her mastery over the magic, Lutece can only uses Static Fire-Make spells, inept with Dynamic Fire-Make spells. * Fire-Make: Lance (ランス Ransu)- Drawing both her arms back, Lutece casts the spell, "summoning" a lance made of fire that can be either held for a few seconds, or launched towards a target. ** Fire-Make: Lance Feast (ランス うたげ Ransu Utage)- Similarly drawing her arms back to her hip, Lutece gathers a substantial amount of magic first before casting the spell. Flinging her arms outwards, a large artillery of lances are launched towards the intended target. *'Fire-Make: Rising Pillar' (じょうしょう むね Joushou Mune)- Raising both arms above her head, Lutece forms a triangle with both hands and pauses for a moment, gathering magic. She then casts the spell, throwing both hands down to the ground, at which point an immense, twisting pillar of fire with a pointed "roof" rushes out of the ground; near incinerating anything that comes in contact with it. *'Fire-Make: Arrow' (アロー Arou)- Making the triangle symbol with both hands, Lutece generates a flicker of flame, forming it into a cylinder. She then slowly separates her hands, extending the cylinder until it forms a complete arrow, complete with an arrow head and Fletch. The arrows themselves only possess a burning property in their arrow heads, and can be used in conjunction with Lutece's personal Bow. **'Fire-Make: Blossoming Lotus' (ブロッサム ロータス''Burossamu Routasu'')- Generating the an Arrow, Lutece moves her hand to the arrow head and presses down on it, twisting it until the entire arrow itself is a twisted, pointed stub. Creating another arrow, she attaches the stub onto the tip and uses her bow to fire it, the arrow spiraling as it flies through the air. Upon impact, the stub explodes in a vivid cyclone of fire, the fire burning through all substances. When it clears, the technique leaves behind a burn mark resembling a Lotus, hence the title of the technique. The spell itself costs a vividly larger amount of magic than all of Lutece's other techniques in exchange for it's overwhelming destructive power. *'Fire-Make: Dagger' (かいけん Kaiken)- Making the familiar triangle symbol with his arms, Lutece easily forms a dagger that can alternate as a throwing knife. She can hold up to 4 in one hand, with each dagger having the exact same properties as a normal dagger, with the exception of the weight, being replaced with the burning properties of the Fire Make spell. Owl Eye (アウル おめ Auru Ome)- Owl Eye is Lutece's signature form of magic, one that she has shown to possess great mastery over. Unlike the majority of users of this magic, Lutece has managed to restrain the magic entirely to her left eye. Through this magic, Lutece's left eye gains a completely negative vision, everything appearing to be set in the reverse complementary colours. Using this magic, she is able to choose between observing everything lying in her field of vision to the smallest detail or, at the cost of several times more magic, obtain a complete 180 degree field of vision, located entirely on her left side. The ability to see everything in complete detail not only allows Lute to further increase the accuracy of her Copy ability, but also allows her to aim much better with her bow and Fire-Make: Arrow. Something that should be made aware though, is that the magic is in constant use, and cannot be "turned off". Furthermore, due to the abilities of Owl Eye, constant usage of the magic would lead to eye deterioration, eventually leading to blindness. To prevent this, Lutece commonly uses an eyepatch to cover up her left eye. Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō) Requip is the third of Lutece's three magics, being the one that she commonly uses outside of battle. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap armor and clothes at will. Lutece is particularly well known for her ability to requip "silently", her clothes changing without a "flash" like Erza's, but rather changing similarly in a manner to shape shifting. The branch of Requip that she commonly uses is called "The Climber", storing armors or clothes that greatly boost the agility or speed of the caster. With this branch, Lutece is easily able to traverse great landscapes with ease, allowing her to easily evade her pursuers as well as to quickly reach a difficult destination. * Air Run (くうちゅうラン Kuuchuu Ran)- Made by Lutece herself, Air Run consists of a full set of Desert Robes with goggles, a belt and leather pauldrons. The belt has two longer straps that are usually in front of her, which can be taken off via the clip and used to hang herself off of small structures. While using this armor, her face is completely hidden, acting as a means of disguise or protection from small debris. ** Agility- With the armor, Lutece gains a substantial increase in her agility, allowing her to run, jump and perform various feats in a manner somewhat resembling free running. With this, she can display acrobatic powers such as jumping off of a wall and then holding onto a vertical surface, which allows her to grab potentially out-of-reach handholds. Quotes (When copying a technique) "Oops! Mine now!" (Lutece vs a Dark Mage) "HERE! HAVE SOME CUPCAKES" Trivia * Lutece is left handed * She is a horrible cook, at one point making explosive cupcake dough ** She now employs her explosive cupcakes on a regular basis * Prior to her leaving the guild, Lutece had completed a total of 117 official jobs: 73 Normal and 44 S-Class * Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Sword user